


Taking I Do

by Marianokasa



Series: Mpreg Eren X Levi moments [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Mpreg, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is on his 7th month and is getting married to Levi. He and Levi had a hidden marriage with Hange and Erwin. When Eren's friends think he was missing, they looked for him everywhere, but they stumbled on something they weren't suppose to know. Sequal to Taking Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Yay update! My friend had this idea for me and I just love it! I have a song she recommended to put here and it was Marry You by Bruno Mars. If you have another song for this one then you can comment down and I can add it. So moving on, note that only Erwin, Moblit, and Hanji know about this wedding, so they setted up everything on the rooftop of the castle as the sun setted. As for Eren's friends, well they got board and wanted to talk to Eren, but he was missing. Anyway Enjoy!

"Ready Eren?"  
"Of course I am Levi. This is the happiest moment of our lives here!"  
"And it will stay like that."  
"But when are we gonna tell everyone that we are married?"  
"Once this is done."  
"Being sneaky ehh?"  
"Maybe...."  
\----------  
Levi kissed Eren on the cheek. Today is the day that they are getting married. Both of them dressed up in black with a white shirt under their jacket. They walked up the stairs to the roof top and went towards Erwin and Hanji. "Ready to go?", Hanji asked." Yeah." Eren chimed with a happy tone." Of course." Levi said. "Let us begin, MOBLIT!!! Start the music!"  
\----------  
"God it is so boring today."  
"Hey you' want to talk to Eren, Connie?"  
"Yeah why not Sasha. Armin, Mikasa you coming?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay."  
"Hi guys mind if we join too?"  
"Sure Historia, Jean."  
"Well let's go!"  
\------------  
Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Historia, and Jean went to Eren and Levi's room. Mikasa knocked on the door, but it opened. The room was empty." EREN! LEVI!" They searched around in the room. Nothing. "Split up!" Sasha said. Jean and Historia checked the dining room and outside, Connie and Sasha with the offices and Hanji's lab, and Armin and Mikasa with the rooftop.  
\------------  
Jean, Historia, Connie, and Sasha didn't find them, so they went up to the rooftop where Armin and Mikasa were. The saw them staring in front of Eren and Levi holding hands as Hanji and Erwin saying marriage words. " I, Eren Yeager, vow my life to Levi Ackerman, with all my love and care, that I will be by his side through sickness and death." "And I, Levi Ackerman, vow my life to Eren Yeager, with all my love and care, that I will be by his side through sickness and death. " They said to each other. "Alright, you may now-" Hanji said. "Kiss the bride. " Erwin finished her sentence. Eren leaned over and kissed Levi. Flower petals, blue and white, fell down. As they broke the kiss, they saw the others. "Well I guess they know so soon." Levi said. Besides the fact that they weren't told where and when they get married, Armin, Mikasa, and the others awe and congratulated them. They were happy with them being married, and about time too since the Triplets will appear in 2 months from now, and that Connie, Jean, and Sasha betted. Connie betted that Eren would've said "Yes", Jean betted that none of them would, and Sasha betted that Levi would've said "Yes", so Connie won the bet and get Jean's and Sasha's food for 3 days. As for Eren and Levi, they didn't mind, they are just happy to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding rings are the same ones in Taking Heart. I didn't for get the triplets! We still have that to go to. Also I started the prequel to the new series and sequal to this one, which is Armin X Erwin Mpreg stories. After that one, I will have another Eren and Levi one but on a separate series. Next chapter soon!


End file.
